Graveyard Roses
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: Karamatsu vampiro(lobo) x Ichimatsu monja
1. Chapter 1

La mañana era gélida y el oscuro bosque rodeaba aquel triste camino hacía el pueblo de Follet, un lugar que parecía apartado de la vista de dios, puesto que hace desde unos meses atrás había sido atacado por una enfermedad misteriosa.

La hermana Matsuyo regresaba de su viaje a conseguir medicinas para las personas que visitaban el convento del pueblo en busca de atención médica.

Ella no era vieja pero ciertamente no era joven para darse el lujo de hacer esos viajes de 3 días a caballo. Pero no había otra persona que pudiera conseguir medicinas, todas sus hermanas estaban ocupadas atendiendo a los enfermos del pueblo y le habían encomendado tan importante tarea.

De pronto, el sonido de un llanto le llamó la atención.

Miro a todas direcciones hasta ver al lado del camino un pequeño bulto al pie de un árbol, se bajó del caballo para observar mejor.

Era un bebé envuelto en sábanas, sin duda lo habían dejado para morir ahí, tal vez de frío, hambre o devorado por los lobos. Cualquiera que llegará primero.

La hermana destapó con cuidado la cara del bebé, este seguía llorando y tiritando de frío.

Ahora se encontraba en un predicamento. No podía llevarse al bebé así sin más.

Al haber tanta gente enferma, había menos personas disponibles para cultivar alimentos, y la comida escaseaba. No le parecía extraño hubieran dejado así sin más ese bebe.

Era una práctica común, al haber tan pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir en tiempos difíciles no muchos se daban el lujo de arriesgarse a criar un bebé que muy seguramente moriría en cuestión de días.

Pero la hermana Matsuyo creía que no era coincidencia haberse encontrado aquel bebé, le acarrearía problemas pero sentía que era su deber el cuidar esa criatura.

Volvió a subirse a su caballo y con bebé en brazos continuó su camino hacia el convento.

La suerte parecía acompañar al bebé puesto que vivió hasta alcanzar sus 5 años de edad, la hermana Matsuyo lo había tomado a su cuidado, aunque tuvieron que vestir al niño con ropas de niña, pues eran las únicas ropas disponibles y no podían darse el lujo de comprarle ropa para él,

Mientras el niño le tomó cariño a los gatos que habitaban el convento y ayudaba a la hermana Matsuyo en sus tareas diarias, en un lugar con tan pocas personas no podían darse el lujo de prescindir de toda la ayuda que tuvieran.

Cuando creció las hermanas no vieron mayor problema en que siguiera siendo criado por ellas, mientras él le encomendara su vida a dios y mantuviera puros sus pensamientos y cuerpo ellas seguían tratándolo como si fuera otra hermana más en el convento.

Así sin más pasó el tiempo en aquel pueblo.

Hasta que un día la enfermedad volvió sin previo aviso.

Las personas empezaron a padecer aquella fiebre que los tumbaba en cama para morir al cabo de unos días. Nadie sabía qué era lo que lo provocaba, y aunque enviaran cartas de ayuda estas nunca regresaban, la gente que podía se iba a caballo para no volver, o se quedaba a atender a sus enfermos para ellos mismos también ser contagiados.

La población se redujo drásticamente hasta que al cabo de dos meses ya solo quedaban algunas hermanas en el convento cuidando de los enfermos.

Al final todos murieron, menos uno: Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu se encontraba solo, enterrando los cadáveres de las otras hermanas en las criptas del convento, incluso su tutora, la hermana Matsuyo había caído enferma y muerto hacía unos días.

Era un trabajo pesado y tedioso el tener que cargar solo todos los cuerpos, incluso si la mayoría habían sido incinerados así sin más para evitar propagar la enfermedad. Pero Ichimatsu creía que debía darles una merecida sepultura a aquellos seres que lo habían cuidado a él durante todos esos años, aceptandolo aún si fuera hombre en un convento.

Después de cerrar la última cripta en las catacumbas, salió al frío de la noche en el cementerio a esperar su propia muerte.

Lo único que lamentaba Ichimatsu, era que no había ningún padre al que confesarle sus pecados, para que su alma accediera al cielo como la hermana Matsuyo.

Lo otro que hubiera deseado, era al menos poder despedirse de sus amigos gatunos. Pero en cuanto volvió la enfermedad al pueblo, Ichimatsu desatendió a los gatos del convento por ayudar a sus hermanas con los enfermos. Al no tener comida los gatos del convento huyeron al bosque.

Ichimatsu recorrió entre las innumerables tumbas en el cementerio, todas abiertas recientemente, hasta encontrar una que le llamó la atención.

Era una tumba elevada al nivel de piso, con hermosas rosas frescas rodeándola. Aquello era bastante inusual. ¿Porque entre todas las tumbas aquella tenía rosas?

Al acercarse vio que la tumba estaba abierta, dentro estaba un joven, de su misma edad, e incluso con su mismo rostro, sus ropas se veían elegantes y costosas. Pero lo más raro de todo era que no había ningún de descomposición en el cuerpo.

Eso era imposible, la mayoría de los pueblerinos habían muerto hacía semanas. Incluso si aquel joven había muerto hace poco, ¿porque no se le veía demacrado por la enfermedad?.

¿Sería acaso que estaba vivo y todos creyéndolo muerto lo habían dejado ahí?

No era la primera vez que pasaba, en otras ocasiones se habían encontrado ataúdes con las paredes arañadas porque habían enterrado viva a alguna persona.

Ichimatsu acercó su mano al pecho de aquel ser para ver si había algún latido cuando el otro abrió los ojos.

Eran de un azul enigmático azúl profundo que parecía mirar directo al alma de Ichimatsu, tomó la mano de la monja y acercó su rostro al de esta.

De la impresión Ichimatsu perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Karamatsu Matsuno era su nombre, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba de su vida como mortal.

Había llegado al pueblo desde su castillo, atraído por el llamado de la muerte que rodeaba aquel lugar.

Decidió pues intentar y saciar su hambre aprovechando la situación pero había encontrado que los infectados de aquella enfermedad tenían su sangre contaminada, no podía comer de ellos.

Desanimado, estaba a punto de regresar cuando vió a la monja, llevaba una carreta con muertos hacía el cementerio.

Lo primero que notó Karamatsu es que aquel otro ser tenía su mismo rostro, eran idénticos.

El otro aspecto importante es aquella monja no era una persona común, era un ser que había tenido tantas vidas y renacido tantas veces que la muerte se negaba a llevarselo. Repelía la muerte vaya.

¿Quien diría? Karamatsu Matsuno en todos los siglos que había existido como vampiro jamás había visto algo parecido.

Algo le decía que no solo debía verlo, si no también de probarlo.

Así que, cuál araña en su red, Karamatsu se acomodo a esperar en una de las tumbas, hasta que su presa viniera a él.

Cuando la monja perdió el conocimiento, el vampiro la tomo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, y se dirigió hacía su castillo.

* * *

Ichimatsu recobró el conocimiento, lo primero que notó era que se encontraba sobre algo muy suave, juntando todas sus fuerzas consiguió sentarse y ver alrededor.

La confusión lo golpeo, nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar así, aunque había poca luz se alcanzaba a distinguir que era una habitación lujosa, con muebles de madera ornamentados, hermosos tapetes y cuadros colgando en las paredes, y en cada rincón de la habitación montones de rosas rojas en jarrones de porcelana.

Cuando Ichimatsu dirigió su vista a la ventana vio una figura devolverle la mirada.

Era el joven de la tumba, su rostro iluminado solo de un lado por la luz de la luna que entraba.

Un aura elegante y misteriosa lo rodeaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Donde estoy?

-Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno, soy un inmortal de la noche, un habitante de la oscuridad, un exiliado de la luz, un…

-¿Que?

\- soy un vampiro - el otro contestó algo irritado por ver su discurso interrumpido

Mientras que la monja enmudeció ante la palabra, no sabía qué era eso. Hasta que algo le vino a la mente: a la hermana Matsuyo nunca le había gustado contarle historias sobre los seres malignos, pero una vez le relato acerca de las criaturas que reinaban en la oscuridad.

Los vampiros, descendientes de Lilith condenados a vagar por la eternidad alimentándose de la sangre de otros seres vivos.

Ichimatsu comenzó a temblar, aquel ser lo convertiría en un igual

-No! alejate! - Antes que se pudiera mover el vampiro lo tomó por detrás sosteniendo su mano y mentón

-Shhh shhh no te asustes. Detesto que mi comida apeste a miedo - Le susurro al oído.

Ichimatsu apenas procesaba como se había movido el vampiro a velocidad sobrehumana cuando el otro le estampo un beso.

"No puede ser, esto no está pasando" se repetía así mismo, el sentir esos otros labios tratando de acceder a su boca era repulsivo. Quiso apartar aquel inmundo ser con sus manos, pero era inútil, el vampiro rebasaba muchas veces su fuerza física.

El vampiro introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ichimatsu, explorando su boca, aún cuando el beso comenzó torpe y obligado, parecía que la monja estaba dejando de resistirse.

Mientras que seguían con el beso Karamatsu recostó a Ichimatsu sobre la cama, lo tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Lo cual era difícil, ya que su hábito de monja cubría casi todo su figura, pero quería saborear cada momento con paciencia así que decidió aún no despojarlo de su ropa.

Mientras que Ichimatsu recibía pasmado las caricias, era algo completamente nuevo, el sentir otro ser tocarlo, no sabía cómo describir la sensación pero ya no se le antojaba tan desagradable, incluso no se había percatado su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar.

Ichimatsu se estremeció cuando el vampiro toco el interior de sus muslos, se sentía tan vulnerable el que lo tocarán en ese punto.

Karamatsu toco el bulto de la monja, apretándolo sobre la tela manipulándolo y viendo las reacciones incontenidas de esta, Ichimatsu arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba a las sábanas como si estas pudieran quitarle aquella sensación.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí hermana? ¿nunca en tu vida te habías tocado?

-ahh no me toques... Ahh! - Karamatsu pasó su pulgar justo encima del glande de Ichimatsu

-Déjame, no quiero hacer estos sucios actos, somos dos hombres.

-¿Y? He hecho el amor con mujeres y hombres por igual, disfruto el dar y el recibir, aunque me gusta más el dar. ¿Acaso temes que esto te llegue a gustar más de lo que quieres admitir?.

-¡No! Prefiero morir a cometer estas aberraciones.

-Eso es lo que dices pero en unos momentos te tendré gimiendo y pidiendo más.

Karamatsu subió hasta su boca hasta la altura del pecho de Ichimatsu y comenzó a morder y lamer sobre la tela el pezón de esto, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano buscaba entre tanta ropa un acceso al anillo de la monja.

Ichimatsu trato de quitar la cabeza de aquel monstruo sobre su cuerpo, pero el vampiro tomó sus manos llevándolas sobre su cabeza, frustrado las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba a merced de aquel demonio que abusaría de su cuerpo, si moría así su alma tendría que arder en las llamas del purgatorio.

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó al sentir algo apretar contra su entrada, aquel vampiro le estaba tratando de introducir un dedo en su ano. La sensación de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Estas muy tensa hermana, si sigues así te dolerá más, tal vez debo estimularte un poco más.

Con la facilidad de quien rompe una hoja marchita en dos, el vampiro desgarró la ropa interior y parte del hábito de Ichimatsu, la monja apretó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el sentir la vista de alguien sobre su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse aún más sucio.

Mientras que Karamatsu tomo el pene de Ichimatsu con su mano, subiendo y bajando la mano lentamente.

-Te jactas de ser muy puro y limpio, pero mira, estas completamente mojado aquí abajo.

Soltando las manos de Ichimatsu, el vampiro se relamió un índice para introducirlo de nuevo en el interior de esta mientras que con la otra mano seguía estimulando el pene de la monja.

Aún cuando Ichimatsu fuera un hombre en hábito de monja, esto no le quitaba el que fuera un servidor de Dios. Karamatsu debía corromper su cuerpo para poder beber de su sangre. Además, ¿quien se podía negar al placer de tomar una virginidad?

Con deleite el vampiro siguió con su trabajo acelerando el movimiento, viendo los espasmos involuntarios en el cuerpo de la hermana. Cuando ya no fue tan difícil introducir un dedo procedió a meter un segundo, ganándose el primer gemido de Ichimatsu, aquello le animó a mover sus dedos hasta volver a tocar ese punto que hacía perder la compostura a su víctima.

De pronto sintió el pene de la monja endurecerse para después sentir el calor del semen manchar su mano. La propia monja abrió los ojos asustada de ver su cuerpo hacer aquello.

-¿Tan pronto ya te has corrido?

La hermana solo respondió con sollozos de culpa.

-Bueno eso me gusta. Te penetrare usando tu propia semilla como lubricante. -

Mojando con el semen sus dedos introdujo 3 dígitos en el ano de la monja, al mismo tiempo que atacaba con su boca uno de sus pezones a través de la poca ropa que le cubría. Ichimatsu sollozaba, quería odiar todo lo que el otro le estaba haciendo pero no entendía el porqué su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al compás de los dedos, a buscar más de esa sensación en su pecho.

Cuando el vampiro sintió que Ichimatsu se había dilatado lo suficiente para poder penetrarlo, se despojo de la parte superior de su ropa y termino de quitarle los últimos retazos de tela que cubrían a Ichimatsu, tan solo dejándole su velo puesto.

Levantó a la monja sobre su regazo, justo encima de su miembro erecto, y tomándolo de las caderas procedió a bajar el cuerpo de la monja enterrando al mismo tiempo su pene dentro de esta, lentamente deslizándose con el semen de la misma.

Quizá el que fuera un acto tan profano el que un demonio como el le quitara la virginidad a una novicia, fuera lo que lo hiciera sentir su cabeza explotar.

Aún cuando Karamatsu había tenido relaciones con princesas, reinas, prostitutas. Desflorado a cientos de doncellas y hombres. Mantenido orgias con humanos e incluso sucubos e incubos.

El penetrar a Ichimatsu era un placer indescriptible, solo comparable con la dicha de volver a estar vivo.

Cuando su pene estuvo completamente dentro de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu comenzó a levantarlo y embestir sin compasión, tratando de llenarse de esa sensación, de esa vida que irradiaba Ichimatsu.

Pero lo mejor estaba por venir.

Ahora que el cuerpo de Ichimatsu estaba libre de cualquier pureza podía alimentarse de aquel elixir.

Sin dejar de darle estocadas Karamatsu enterró sus colmillos, sintiendo el calor de la sangre inundar su cuerpo, colmandose en ese gozo, tratando de no perderse en aquel deleite. Vislumbrando la poca conciencia que le quedaba después de eso, tomó una decisión.

Que Ichimatsu debía ser suyo para siempre.

Antes de llegar hasta el punto sin vuelta atrás, Karamatsu tomó una daga junto a la cama, con una incisión limpia sobre su clavícula, el vampiro derramó sangre, para después invitar a Ichimatsu a tomar de esta.

Era un acto egoísta, aún para un vampiro, el decidir sobre otra persona algo tan grande como para vivir por la eternidad, pero Karamatsu estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, quería que Ichimatsu fuera su acompañante por eso lo obligaba al castigo de ser un inmortal.

Cuando Ichimatsu sintió sobre sus labios el dulce sabor de la sangre, era como si un rayo recorriera por cada vena de su cuerpo, como si todas las fibras de su ser le gritaran que debía beber hasta la ultima gota de ese néctar.

Succiono del cuello de Karamatsu, al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

Lloraba pues sabía que su alma nunca tendría perdón.

Por dentro Ichimatsu pedía con todo su corazón que dios y la hermana Matsuyo no estuvieran viendo como el mismo iba hacía su propia condena.

Cuando la transformación fue completa Karamatsu separó el rostro del ahora otro vampiro, viendo en sus ojos el fuego del pecado.

Ichimatsu era hermoso, pero ahora era un ser de belleza indescriptible, Había perdido cualquier rastro de inocencia para ser reemplazada por la sensual belleza de un vampiro.

Con una mano sobre el pecho de Karamatsu, el joven de ojos violetas lo empujo contra la cama para montarlo con renovadas energías, ahora sin una muestra de arrepentimiento.

Los gemidos y los golpes de los cuerpos chocar, las manos de Karamatsu descubriendo el fibroso cuerpo de Ichimatsu, despertando cualquier sensación que el no hubiera sentido. Y el aroma a muerte y rosas, eran todo lo que Karamatsu quería perpetuar en su memoria.

Con un beso lleno de lujuria ambos se corrieron. Para después tumbarse los dos sobre la cama entre jadeos.

Karamatsu atrajo hacía si a Ichimatsu, él era completamente suyo.

Mientras que este oculto su rostro en su pecho, reviviendo en su mente todos los actos que habían cometido.

-Mi dulce rosa blanca, serás mio para la eternidad.- Susurro el joven de ojos celestes

Y Ichimatsu solo se pregunto porque la muerte no lo había visitado y porque su dios lo había abandonado.

* * *

Bueno solo les quería decir que, disculpen por no actualizar los otros fics... Estaba con deudas, y todo porque a la idiota de ExplosiveCoffee se le hizo fácil comprar figuras de matsus a lo pendejo, y ya cuando tuve que pagarlas ya no encontraba como. Y como no me dejan prostituirme tuve que trabajar y coser día y noche para pagarlas.

Espero actualizar pronto, no es un hiatus, porque aquí sigo.

Solo no sé si pueda actualizar muy seguido porque se acerca navidad y todos quieren cosas, y ahí me verán de nuevo cosiendo en mi maquina día y noche 737

Yo sé que a lo mejor la historia no estuvo muy buena, muy seguramente se me paso por ahí alguna regla de los vampiros. Yo sé que no soy Anne Rice, ni Bram Stoker, vaya yo creo que ni a Paulo Coelho con colmillitos de plástico llego, pero ojala les haya gustado

Este será un two-shots (?)

en el segundo capítulo veremos a karamatsu lobo hechandose a Ichimatsu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Y no se olviden, también ustedes actualicen, el karaichi me da fuerzas y vida uwur


	2. Chapter 2

Karamatsu creía que al haber convertido a Ichimatsu en vampiro, los dos compartirán cada momento juntos. Que vivirían en su ideal de amantes eternos, disfrutando de las noches y descansando durante el día en el mismo ataúd

Pero no contaba con que Ichimatsu le había guardado resentimiento por haberlo convertido en vampiro.

Tras el primer encuentro, Karamatsu condujo al nuevo vampiro hasta el piso más bajo de su castillo, donde estaba resguardado su ataúd para que no accediera ningún rayo de sol.

\- Mi bella flor blanca es hora de que durmamos juntos en mi ataúd. Ven no pierdas ni un momento más, te permitiré dormir en la seguridad de mis brazos.

Ichimatsu solo lo observo, giró su vista por la oscura habitación, hasta encontrar en un rincón lo que buscaba.

Camino hasta un viejo baúl en una esquina, suficientemente grande para poder caber dentro, se metió dentro de este y cerró la tapa sin dirigirle ni una palabra al vampiro de ojos celestes.

\- Vaya, entiendo. Quieres algo de privacidad en tu primer descanso, es perfectamente razonable, te veré hasta que la bella noche nos conceda su místico resguardo.

Los días que siguieron no fueron mejores, si no al contrario, fueron empeorando.

Ichimatsu rehuía cualquier contacto con Karamatsu, cada que el vampiro mayor trataba de hablarle, Ichimatsu solo lo veía y seguía su camino.

Al principio el ex-servidor de dios caminaba explorando el vasto castillo que Karamatsu había hecho su hogar durante siglos. Según le alcanzó a oír una vez, cuando Karamatsu llegó al castillo, este estaba abandonado

Habían dejado la mayoría de las cosas intactas: las pinturas, los muebles, la vajilla, todo. Karamatsu pensaba que la gente había huido de ahí pensando que estaba maldito. Fuera lo que fuera, nadie se atrevía a visitar aquellos parajes, el denso bosque era hogar de criaturas raras (además de ellos).

Cuando Ichimatsu se cansó del castillo, hizo de su nuevo hábito volver a su pueblo, y vagar sin rumbo por las noches, entre las casas, recordando su vida anterior.

Para su tristeza había descubierto que no podía entrar al convento y mucho menos a la capilla, la primera vez que intento entrar un atenazante dolor en las sienes lo hizo retroceder hasta estar lejos de aquel lugar.

Ichimatsu se sentía en extremo solo y no quería hablarle a aquel vampiro, lo aborrecía por haberle puesto aquella maldición.

También descubrió que ya ni siquiera podía ser amigo de los gatos, cada que se acercará a uno, estos le bufaban y lanzaban arañazos. Incluso algunos lo trataron de atacar.

Así siguió Ichimatsu, tratando de llevar aquella existencia vacía y sin sentido.

Por su parte; Karamatsu se sentía herido, trataba por todos los medios de hacerle conversación a Ichimatsu, de tener contacto con él.

De las cosas que más le molestaba era el que Ichimatsu insistiera en usar ropas cubiertas, similares a su hábito de monja que Karamatsu había destrozado.

El castillo contaba con varias habitaciones, y en estas había roperos llenos de ropa, algunas de las prendas habían sido roídas por las ratas o por las polillas, pero eso no impidió que Ichimatsu las remendara y adaptará a su antojo: como un vestido largo y sin forma hasta los tobillos. Para Karamatsu aquello era horrible, Ichimatsu contando con una envidiable figura por haber hecho trabajos pesados durante toda su vida, ocultaba su silueta con esos harapos.

Un día Karamatsu se le acercó con la buena intención de mostrarle otras ropas con las cuales vestirse.

-Ichimatsu. Sé que toda tu vida, bueno cuando vivías, usaste ropas de mujer, pero ahora que no estás limitado por la austeridad deberías de usar ropas para hombre, mira te consegui este hermoso atuendo púrpura, el color de los reyes, ¿No te encanta?

El mencionado giró los ojos cansado, vio el traje en manos de Karamatsu, eran similares pero por fortuna no tenían esas correas cruzadas al pecho.

Las tomó entre las manos examinandolas mientras Karamatsu lo veía con ojos llenos de ilusión. Para justo después aventarselas a la cara y alejarse a otro lado.

Karamatsu no se rindió, incluso cambió su estrategia ofreciendole a Ichimatsu el que vistiera unos vaporosos vestidos blancos con listones lilas, y acabó con Ichimatsu picandole los ojos.

Esto siguió por meses y meses.

Hasta que un día, el de ojos azules perdió la paciencia.

-¿Vas a volver a ignorarme como siempre? ¿porque me odias tanto?

-Tu me quitaste lo que tanto anhelaba

-Cuando llegue por ti ya no tenías nada, habías perdido todo.

-Yo solo quería morir y ascender al cielo, pero tú me violaste y convertiste en un ser inmortal- Le grito lleno de furia a Karamatsu

-Bueno, si tanto deseas la muerte, suicidate. Camina al luz del amanecer hasta que te conviertas en cenizas. No me importa que te vaya a pasar ya. - Dicho esto Karamatsu se alejó con fuertes pisadas resonando en el silencio del castillo.

Ichimatsu lo observó molesto, y resuelto regresó aquella noche al pueblo, dispuesto a quitarse la vida.

Espero sentado en una de las tumbas, pensando. Su vida no había sido exactamente feliz, pero la había disfrutado. Sobre todo le molestaba que había sido una persona dedicada al servicio de dios y no había recibido más que el castigo de ser violado y forzado a tan horrible destino.

Pensar eso, solo le provocó más dudas. ¿Que le esperaba en el más allá si moría? Muy seguramente se iría al infierno, y más sin embargo no encontraba justo eso.

Cuando sus pensamientos se tornaron más enmarañados y confusos, apareció el primer rayo de sol tocando el cementerio. Ichimatsu lo miró aún en a la penumbra antes del alba. Caminó hasta la luz sintiendo el cosquilleo del miedo, y tragando saliva dirigió su mano hasta aquel destello.

En cuanto tocó la resplandor, sintió como si mil agujas perforan su piel. Dió un quejido de dolor y apretó su mano herida contra su pecho, viéndose atrapado. No había donde refugiarse. El mismo había sellado su final en una muerte dolorosa.

Retrocedió de la luz hasta donde pudo hasta que su espalda choco con algo suave.

Girando su cabeza vio que Karamatsu estaba tras él, abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber que decir pero Karamatsu le cubrió con su capa y lo tomó de la cintura

-Corre lo más rápido que puedas. - Le dijo en tono apremiante

Y como si de lluvia se tratase ambos vampiros huyeron protegiéndose del sol hasta llegar al castillo, al llegar ambos ya tenían quemaduras en partes del rostro, las manos o donde se hubiera colado un poco de luz.

-Aún no estamos seguros, tenemos que ir al sótano del castillo. -

Cuando llegaron a la oscura habitación Karamatsu se disponía a entrar a su ataúd y cerrarlo hasta que Ichimatsu lo detuvo, colándose dentro junto con el otro vampiro.

Dentro los dos se apretaron en el reducido espacio, y por fin dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Karamatsu estaba contento y preocupado a la vez por Ichimatsu, y a la vez este no tenía palabras, quería agradecerle, quería decirle que sentía haber sido tan malo con él,

Karamatsu notó como Ichimatsu seguía apretando su mano lastimada y la tomó entre sus manos observándola.

De los dedos hacía la mitad del dorso una ennegrecida quemadura dividía la piel de la mano, se podía ver claramente el contraste entre la piel quemada y su piel sana.

Notó la mirada del vampiro de ojos amatista.

Y Ichimatsu por fin habló:

-Extraño, las papas cocidas, extraño a los gatos, extraño a la hermana Matsuyo… extraño estar vivo.

Karamatsu analizó aquellas palabras tratando de recordar sus primeros años como vampiro, él era el único culpable de su desdicha pero antes de que pudiera formular una palabra Ichimatsu concluyó:

-Y tengo mucha hambre.

El vampiro primero se sorprendió y después se rió.

-¿No has comido todo este tiempo?

-Comencé a comer ardillas, y pájaros, lo que pudiera atrapar, pero por más que cazará nunca me llenaba. - Dijo avergonzado.

A Karamatsu le enterneció un poco aquello y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Mañana te llevaré a atrapar tu primera víctima.

Ichimatsu abrió en shock los ojos, realizando lo que aquello conllevaba, pero bajó la vista analizando que no había otra opción y asintió.

Al abrigo de la esperada noche, el vampiro de ojos azules condujo a más joven por el bosque, al principio parecía que estaban dando una caminata, Ichimatsu incluso se preguntó si irían a cazar o hacer algo.

Hasta que divisó uno de los caminos que conducía a Follet, y al lado de este una carroza, los caballos habían escapado y tan solo se encontraba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo del conductor a un lado del vehículo inmóvil.

-¿que paso aquí? ¿que estamos haciendo?

-Aunque tu pueblo se haya extinto, los caminos siguen siendo usados Lo toman como atajo a otros pueblos, sin saber de los lobos que rondan por aquí. Seguramente los lobos fueron atraídos por los cascos de los caballos y voltearon la carroza para después perseguirlos.

Ichimatsu vió pasmado como el más experimentado enderezaba la carroza de un solo movimiento, como si de un juguete se tratase. Para él nada de aquello tomaba sentido hasta que vió a Karamatsu emerger con una doncella inconsciente entre brazos, sus cabellos estaban desordenados por la confusión del accidente y sus ropas demostraban que su clase social era acomodada.

Como un pedazo de carne, Karamatsu le tendió a la chica al más inexperto.

-Adentro hay otro humano, aliméntate de ella ahora que está inconsciente.

Sin poder expresar palabra Ichimatsu vió por unos instantes a su presa y por primera vez experimentó el hambre y sentidos de un vampiro.

Claro como oír un rayo en la noche, oyó los latidos de la joven, el bombear de la sangre por su cuerpo, los ruidos guturales de sus órganos. La piel se le antojó más tersa y brillante, y percibió el aroma de un ser humano en todo su esplendor . Olía a sudor, a fluidos, a suciedad, olía a las porquerías que las damas de clase alta se untaban para ocultar todos esos olores pero sobre todo, olía delicioso.

Con un movimiento automático, Ichimatsu enterró sus colmillos en la carne, y como quien toma agua después de días sin ingerir líquido bebió desmedidamente rápido sintiendo su propio corazón reavivarse con fuerza a cada trago que daba.

Cuando sació su hambre dejó caer el cuerpo inerte a sus pies, sin un cuerpo con vida del cual tomarla, la sangre manchando su rostro le sabía asquerosa.

Sin darse cuenta Karamatsu se acercó hasta él limpiándole del rostro las manchas de sangre.

-¿Te gusto tu primera comida?

-Fue un poco raro todo.

-Esta bien, te irás acostumbrando, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí así que regresemos al castillo a descansar.

Ichimatsu solo asintió y siguió de regreso al otro. Estando en el castillo, Ichimatsu no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora que había roto el hielo con Karamatsu, hasta ver como el de ojos índigo le indicaba que lo siguiera por las escaleras del castillo. Alto más alto, hasta llegar al tejado, al llegar arriba se maravillo al ver la inmensidad del oscuro bosque y el cielo salpicado en estrellas rodeando la luna.

Estaba tan conmovido por el paisaje que no había reparado en que Karamatsu se había sentado en un extremo de la azotea.

El vampiro más experimentado lo veía contemplar el paisaje y sintiendo la necesidad de llenar el silencio Karamatsu comenzó a entonar una melodía, era una canción de tonos alegres que se iba tornando poco a poco más lenta y triste hacía el final, hablaba de una doncella y un joven que se conocían y veían bajo un árbol, las estaciones pasaron y su amor creció hasta que el joven tuvo que partir a la guerra y dejarla,

la mujer esperó hasta que el pasar de las estaciones cerró su corazón. No sabía que el mismo joven que tanto había amado, fue colgado y enterrado bajo ese mismo árbol que tanto espero.

El de ojos violetas lo escucho curioso, acercándose por cuenta propia a Karamatsu para oír más de cerca. Cuando hubo terminado, le pidió tímido le cantará más canciones.

Y así fue noche tras noche, Karamatsu cantaba y Ichimatsu lo oía embelesado, si había algo en el mundo que le encantaba era oír canciones e historias. En un tiempo donde las palabras eran efímeras y las memorias debían trascender, las canciones eran el mejor entretenimiento de las personas, para dar a conocer noticias, leyendas, rumores.

Pero a Ichimatsu le encantaban las canciones de historias, y fue así como Karamatsu pudo acercarse más a él.

Sobre todo a Ichimatsu le gustaban las canciones que Karamatsu había aprendido en sus viajes alrededor del mundo como vampiro, aquello era un lujo para él, ya que casi nunca podía oír más allá de los cánticos religiosos que entonaban en el convento.

El vampiro de ojos celestes sabía infinidad, y por lo regular se las cantaba en su idioma de origen, aún así tuviera que explicarle a Ichimatsu después de que trataban.

Fue así como ambos vampiros disfrutaron de sus noches

Karamatsu le canto canciones sobre amores, habían canciones sobre leyendas como se habían formado los ríos y mares, canciones acerca de la belleza de mujeres y princesas

Incluso Karamatsu sabía canciones tan antiguas que hablaban de cómo la diosa madre partió en aguas para dar vida a la tierra.

Ichimatsu amaba todas y cada una, lo hacían sentirse con un cosquilleo de nostalgia, como si ya conociera algunas por las muchas vidas que había vivido.

Fue así como Karamatsu fue haciéndose paso poco a poco en el corazón del que le había tenido modos huraños, hicieron una rutina en la que cazaban por las noches a los desventurados viajeros que se atrevían a cruzar por aquel bosque. Por las noches subían al tejado y durante el día cada uno dormía en su ataúd.

De las primeras cosas que hicieron fue hacerle un sarcofago nuevo para Ichimatsu, pues compartir uno era muy incómodo, así que entre ambos construyeron un ataúd austero y sencillo, que contrastaba con el féretro lleno de ornamentos esculpidos en forma de rosas y ángeles perteneciente a karamatsu.

Además para deleite del vampiro de ojos azules, después de unos meses Ichimatsu accedió a usar los vestidos blancos que Karamatsu le había ofrecido usar. Ichimatsu decía aún no se sentía muy cómodo usando ropa masculina, y siempre se le había hecho más cómodo el usar vestidos no tan largos que lo limitaran al caminar.

Todo parecía haber mejorado considerablemente para ambos, inclusive Ichimatsu descubrió un método para acercarse a los gatos, ponía una mezcla de hierbas para gatos, carne y presas en su ataúd mientras dormía, para camuflajear su aroma a vampiro. Y después de meses de acercarse con mucho cuidado a los mininos se había ganado su confianza y estos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, llegando a hacerse amigo de generación tras generación de gatos.

La pareja de vampiros permaneció un largo tiempo en tranquilidad y armonía.

* * *

Hasta que una una mañana, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Cronin. El desgarrador grito de una madre rompió la tranquilidad, entre sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo muerto, en su cuello tenía dos heridas por las cuales le habían drenado toda la sangre.

Los habitantes veían aterrorizados sin saber que hacer o decir, tan solo podían hacer conjeturas de que horrible monstruo había sido capaz de matar a un pequeño niño.

Al anochecer, los pueblerinos se resignaron a dormir con el evento aún en sus mentes, hasta que la mañana siguiente se repitió el suceso con otro niño, esta vez un bebé de unos meses de nacido. Las mismas marcas en el cuello y ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

El pánico se hacía presente y esta vez las familias lloraban desconsoladas al caer la noche, temiendo que fuera la última que vieran a sus hijos vivos. Aunque los padres velaran toda la noche, aunque esperarán con armas en las manos para defender a sus hijos, siempre a la mañana siguiente el monstruo se cobraba una víctima más.

Cansados, los habitantes se reunieron con el alcalde del desafortunado pueblo, pensaron en reunir los niños sobrevivientes en la iglesia del pueblo y hacer guardia toda la noche, en tomar a los infantes y llevarselos lejos, e incluso hubo quienes sugirieron hacer una especie de ofrenda al monstruo con delincuentes o personas enfermas para que así no tomará a los niños.

Enojados al no encontrar solución los pueblerinos comenzaron a alzar la voz hasta que un grito los interrumpió.

-¡Es inútil! -

Asustados todos se giraron para ver quién había hablado, hasta que vieron una figura misteriosa caminar entre la multitud.

-¿Quien eres tu? - El alcalde le comenzó a gritar molesto al forastero que había interrumpido la reunión - No tienes nada que hacer aquí vete por don…

-Es un vampiro lo que está matando a los niños

Hubo un silencio al que siguieron los murmullos y exclamaciones de asombro entre los presentes, el alcalde, un hombre gordo de bigote, parpadeo varias veces tratando de hallarle coherencia al porque un extraño había llegado como si nada a traerles la solución a su problema.

-¿Como sabes que es un vampiro?

-Se alimenta de sangre, ataca por las noches. No podrán detener a esa cosa tan solo resguardando a los niños. Mataría a todos y cada uno de los presentes si fuera posible.

-¿Com … como lo exterminamos ? - Uno de los pueblerinos se atrevió a hablar.

-Esos entes se ocultan de día. No pueden sobrevivir a la luz. Se está escondiendo en un lugar durante el día, si quieren acabar con las muertes - El forastero sacó un objeto entre su capa - deben encontrarlo y matarlo con una estaca.

Después de la confusión inicial por la declaración del forastero, algunos habitantes hicieron grupos y partieron a buscar el vampiro. Algunos escépticos se quedaron, como el alcalde. Como fuera todos estaban preocupados y veían con ojos recelosos a aquel extraño que sin decir más palabra se había quedado en el pueblo esperando a que volvieran las partidas de búsqueda.

Uno de los habitantes había oído hablar de un castillo abandonado, estaba retirado del pueblo, pero le pareció el mejor lugar para buscar por una criatura como la descrita por el forastero, así que guió a su grupo hasta aquel peligroso lugar.

El grupo de hombres llegó hasta el castillo y temerosos se atrevieron entrar para inspeccionar.

-Hey! por aquí, encontré algo!

Uno de los pueblerinos iluminaba el oscuro sótano con una antorcha, con pasos cautos se acercaron los restantes hasta hallar un par de ataúdes uno junto al otro.

-¡Son dos! ¿qué haremos? ¿los matamos a ambos?-

-Estas idiota? que tal si uno escapa mientras matamos al otro.

-Esperen, ya sé. Estas cosas, no pueden salir de día. ¿Si llevamos en tu carroza uno de los sarcofagos hasta el pueblo? Puede que estén tan agradecidos de que hayamos encontrado a los vampiros que nos den una recompensa.

-Tu siempre pensando en dinero. Pero debo admitir que tampoco me gusta el haber pasado tanto peligro para no recibir nada a cambio. Subamos lo más cuidadosos que podamos un sarcofago y llevemoslo al pueblo. Después veremos entre todos que haremos con el que quede.

El grupo miró ambos féretros y no fue difícil decidir el tomar primero el ataúd de Ichi, que se veía más ligero sin todos los adornos en exceso como los que tenía el ataúd de Karamatsu. Con cautela lo subieron en la carroza y apuraron entre latigazos a los caballos para regresar lo más rápido que pudieran al pueblo.

* * *

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos, lo primero que lo alertó que nada estaba bien; era el sonido de muchas voces afuera, murmullos, pasos, respiraciones, latidos. Había estado tanto tiempo viviendo en soledad tan solo en compañía de Karamatsu que oír y sentir una multitud vibrar sobrecargaba sus sentidos.

Se apretó contra su ataúd, como si las paredes de madera lo fueran a proteger. ¿Porque lo habían sacado del castillo?, ¿donde estaba?, ¿qué querían de él?. Las preguntas surgían y venían en un frenesí

De repente se oyó un golpe. Después otro. Hasta que un hachazo rompió uno de los lados de su ataúd exponiendole y mostrándole que alrededor de él estaban cientos de personas.

Como un zorro atrapado en su madriguera, Ichimatsu no le quedó otra más que salir. Con todas sus fuerzas brinco en el aire aterrizando en medio de un grupo. Estudió sus caras y expresiones por unos segundos, hasta que la multitud se abrió dando paso a un sujeto de seño amenazante.

Se precipitó hacía Ichimatsu sacando entre su abrigo una cruz.

Al instante que el vampiro la tuvo ante sus ojos retrocedió enceguecido, automáticamente se cubrió la cara protegiéndose hasta que sintió un artefacto de metal cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo al instante como este le quemaba la piel.

Trato de quitárselo para sentir ahora sus manos combustionarse al entrar en contacto con el grillete en su cuello.

Dolor y desesperación. Ichimatsu trato de gritar y correr, solo para caer patéticamente al ser detenido por la atadura.

Estando en el suelo aún sentía como el hierro chamuscaba su piel. Se aventuro a separar la cabeza del piso para verse frente a aquel mismo sujeto de antes.

El hombre se acercó hasta él y se acuclillo como quien mira a un animal que ha caído en una trampa en el bosque.

El vampiro saco los dientes y le bufo en un acto instintivo.

-Que tenemos aquí, vas a seguir dando batalla?

\- Esshh!

\- Apuesto que te preguntas porque no te puedes quitar el grillete en tu cuello. Pero creo conveniente presentarme primero antes de responder tus dudas.

Soy Van Helsing, un exterminador de vampiros y otros monstruos, mi misión es acabar con todas ustedes alimañas.

Ichimatsu se tomó unos momentos para oír aquello y levantarse con sus brazos del piso, resoplando y dando fugaces miradas hacia todos lados buscando una salida.

El hombre sacó una especie de bastón entre sus ropas y tocó la esquina del grillete, emitiendo un sonido metálico.

-Esto que tienes en tu cuello no es una cadena normal, fue bendita con la sangre del papa San Benedicto II. Fue diseñada especialmente para retener a bestias como ustedes.

Ichimatsu vio a los ojos del otro hombre y sin pensarlo le lanzó un zarpazo directo a la cara, en un rápido movimiento Van Helsing retrocedió al mismo tiempo que apretando un dispositivo en el bastón hizo que este se extendiera revelando que en realidad era una ballesta, lanzando un flechazo directo a la extremidad del vampiro.

La flecha atravesó la mano clavandola en el piso. De inmediato la sangre comenzó emanar de la herida tiñendo la tierra de rojo.

\- Ahh se me olvido decir. Adoró hacerlos sufrir antes de matarlos.

* * *

-Fin del segundo capítulo

* * *

Siempre termino todos los capítulos de todas las historias con disculpas, esta vez por haberme tardado tanto y por que siento en las partes que escribí recientemente de la historia no es tan buena la calidad de la escritura. Disculpen, se me fue un poco la inspiración, ya para el siguiente episodio estará un poco más entretenido.

Y no recuerdo si ya lo dije pero continuaré todas las historias que tengo en curso, así me tome un año lo haré ò3ó es horrible seguir una historia y que el autor la deje así sin más.

Supongo tienen muchas preguntas: ¿De donde demonios sacaste a van helsign? ¿Porque sin más lo metiste en la historia? ¿Porque mejor no metiste a un personaje de osomatsu-san?

Bueno eso lo responderé el siguiente capítulo porque si no les voy a dar un súper spoiler, pero les voy a aclarar... este Van Helsing es el de la película que hicieron hace ya años, no el van helsing de Bram Stoker (osea el original).

Espero no haberlos hecho vomitar con este fiasco de capítulo.

Gracias **Izumi-nyu-FTW y PancitoDeCanela** por sus reviews, y a todos los que le dieron favorito o seguir ;3; ❤❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

La noche apenas había entrado, pero el pequeño pueblo donde habían atrapado al desafortunado vampiro estaba bullicioso de actividad.

La turba furiosa de aldeanos había decidido descargar toda su ira con Ichimatsu, culpándolo de un crimen que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento.

Van Helsing puso además del grillete un par de esposas en las manos para evitar que este fuera a hacer daño a alguno de los aldeanos. Ahora con el vampiro suprimido e indefenso la turba comenzó a darle de golpes con las antorchas, patadas, aventarle piedras, le escupían a la cara. Después de un rato de recibir los maltratos, Ichimatsu quedó tendido en el suelo, con su vestido blanco hecho jirones y manchado de sangre.

Pero la noche era larga y los habitantes tenían planes para prolongar su sufrimiento.

Como Ichimatsu era el cebo para atraer a Karamatsu, Van Hellsing les dio la idea de sujetar con un gruesos clavos de hierro en los huecos de los grilletes, a una pesada mesa de madera que uno de los habitantes dio parte del mobiliario de su taberna.

Fue así como pusieron a Ichimatsu extendido de brazos sobre la barra de madera, y al no poder sucumbir por más heridas que le infligieran, los aldeanos decidieron jugar tiro al blanco con Ichimatsu, en lo que su amante decidía aparecer.

Después de unas horas, el ánimo decreció bastante, ya era la 1 am y no se veía rastro por ningún lado del otro vampiro. Pero Van Helsing no perdió tiempo, se había subido al techo de algunas casas, para apostar unas pequeñas estructuras de madera, parecidas a torres con un cañón y mira.

Todos estaban preocupados, pero sobre todo el alcalde de la aldea, que veía como el cazador de vampiros se paseaba de aquí y allá, y por más que pensaba, algo no le encajaba. Con cuidado camino hacia donde se encontraba la alimaña bebe sangre, maniatada a la mesa.

Ichimatsu estaba ya con la cabeza gacha, cerca de él se podía oler el aroma chamuscado de su piel constantemente ardiendo donde los grilletes benditos lo ataban. En su abdomen, brazos y piernas, habían algunas flechas encajadas, producto del juego de tiro al blanco que lo habían tomado de diana. El gordo hombre caminó más de cerca observando el patético espectáculo que daba el vampiro, con su vestido tan solo tapándole solo la entrepierna, con la tela llena de hoyos y sangre seca. Pero, cómo era posible que aún así, ¿esa criatura maligna se atreviera a usar un color tan puro como el blanco? Y sobre todo le intrigaba el porqué aún en ese estado indefenso el vampiro emanaba esa aura atractiva, sensual, atrayente...

\- ¡Oye! que estas haciendo junto a él? - Van Hellsing camino pesado, haciendo sonar a cada paso todo el instrumental cazavampiros que llevaba encima de sus ropas.

\- Nada, tan solo veía a aquel vampiro, preguntándome si no nos tomaste el pelo. Parece que solo era uno.

Van Helsing vio a la noche como quien ve un mapa del oceano, estudiando rápidamente la posición de la luna y las estrellas.

\- Ya vendrá. Si no viene dejará morir lenta y dolorosamente a la luz del amanecer a esta escoria- El cazavampiros tomó con su mano derecha el mentón de Ichimatsu, viendo si aún existía el fuego de la lucha o esperanzas de que su amado lo rescatará.

Ichimatsu solo movió su cabeza débilmente tratando de zafarse de las asquerosas manos de su capturador, si tuviera energías le hubiera escupido en su presumida cara a ese cazador de pacotilla.

Van Helsing miró divertido la repulsión que le tenía el vampiro, lo soltó y camino para resumir su trabajo.

-Aún hay tiempo para morir.

Otra hora pasó, parecía que Karamatsu había abandonado a Ichimatsu, dejandolo a la merced de la muerte que evitó en su primer día de vampiro. Para el joven vampiro eso dolió, mucho más que los grilletes o el saber que por fin su odiada inmortalidad acabaría de la peor forma.

Dos aldeanos estaban conversando, sentados esperando si es que eso tan emocionante y fuera de ese pequeño mundo al que siempre habían vivido llegaría a pasar. De pronto uno de ellos mira al cielo, extrañandose de ... lo oscuro de la noche.

\- Oye, que es eso que está tapando a la luna?

\- No seas tonto, nada está tapando la ... ahhh AHHHHHH!

Los aldeanos vieron incrédulos al cielo, en efecto, era más oscuro, y todo porque cientos, no miles de murciélagos estaban revoloteando sobre ellos, tantos que tapaban la protectora luz del satélite en el cielo.

Pero no solo eso, sino que a lo lejos se oyó el estridente aullido de lo que parecía un lobo, o mejor dicho algo mucho más grande que un lobo.

Rodeando a la pequeña aldea una manada de lobos atacó uno a uno a los aldeanos, los que lograron escapar a los lobos sufrieron el embate de los murciélagos, pequeños pero con la horrible sorpresa que mordían, arañaban, se pegaban a tu cara y pelo revoloteando.

Todo se convirtió en un espantoso caos de gente huyendo, gritando, tropezando unos con otros, los que no eran mordidos por los lobos trataban de quitarse frenéticamente los murciélagos.

Entre tanto alboroto, una persona trato de abrir el establo donde se encontraban los caballos, sin ver que estos estaban nerviosos de ver a las otras criaturas atacando, uno de los equinos coceo y rompió una lámpara de aceite junto a un montón de paja.

Ahora sumándose al caos, había caballos atropellando a la gente bajo sus cascos, y fuego consumiendo con furia todas las casas de madera.

Pero entre todo eso, Van Helsing se mantenía erguido, inmuto a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, viendo hacia lo lejos por lo que tanto estaba esperando.

Entre el humo de las casas ardiendo, apareció un ser del tamaño de 3 hombres corpulentos, caminando a dos patas.

Un imponente hombre lobo había entrado, no era otro que Karamatsu convertido en su forma de lobo. Aulló a todo pulmón haciendo retumbar su llamado en el bosque y la aldea sumida en caos

Van Hellsing sabía que era el momento, caminó entre los pobres sobrevivientes que aún se debatían entre lobos y murciélagos, cuando el alcalde lo agarro desesperado de sus ropas, su rostro inyectado de desesperación y angustia de ver como su pueblo sucumbia

-¡Tu! tu maldito hijo de sucia puta, nos engañaste, nos has usado a todo el pueblo como tu cebo. Nos has condenado a todos.

Van Helsing lo tomó del cuello, cortándole el aire al otro.

\- Les dije: mi misión es acabar con esas alimañas... No salvar a un inmundo pueblo.

El cazavampiros lanzó a un lado al gordo alcalde, el cual solo cayo de rodillas para después sucumbir a la mordida en el cuello de un enorme lobo.

El alcalde tenía razón, Van Helsing los uso como carnada para atrapar a Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Ser cazador de vampiros no era nada barato, todo el equipamiento con el que contaba el cetrero de monstruos había sido provisto por el vaticano. Y verán, al vaticano no le importaban las desgracias que padecieran las pequeñas aldeas situadas en medio de la nada. En cambio las grandes ciudades donde vivía la realeza y la aristocracia era el objetivo que tanto protegía el vaticano; estos les pagaban con carros llenos de oro y joyas para que los defendieran de cualquier desgracia sobrenatural que pudiera caer sobre ellos y afectar el linaje puro de las familias. Ese el porque armaban hasta los dientes e instruían en las artes de combatir a los habitantes de la noche. Es por eso que Van Helsing iba buscando en los bosques donde nadie iba, esos donde tanto les gusta habitar a los vampiros, hombres lobos y demás, para matarlos y después cobrar su recompensa en el vaticano. Cada uno que atrapase significaba una rechoncha bolsa llena de monedas de oro, y mejor equipo para atrapar más monstruos.

Siguiendo su camino Van Helsing subió a una de las torretas que había apostado en los techos de las casas, por fortuna la mayoría seguían intactas aunque el fuego alrededor de las casas volvía más difícil su tarea que estaba por hacer. Viendo por la mira del cañón, Van Helsing inserto unos arpones del tamaño del antebrazo de un hombre, todos con punta de plata, dentro de esta había una combinación de ajos, agua bendita y otras sustancias sagradas suficientemente potentes que si llegaban al corazón matarían de un golpe hasta un hombre lobo.

PAFF!

sonó la torreta al activar el cañón, el arma lanzó el arpón girando en el aire, por suerte Karamatsu lo vio y pudo esquivarlo, pero tras esa vino otra y otra, el hombre lobo corrió serpenteando entre los cuerpos de los aldeanos muertos.

Cuatro arpones se clavaron en la tierra y otro alcanzó a uno de los lobos que se encontraba correteando a un moribundo sobreviviente. Con su compañero muerto, los otros lobos decidieron salir del infierno de llamas que se había convertido el pueblo, los murciélagos salieron volando a todas direcciones, el hechizo de Karamatsu para atraer a las criaturas de la noche se había roto.

Ya no quedaba nadie en pie más que Karamatsu y Van Helsing, este se quedó sin arpones en la torreta y brinco entre las llamas para alcanzar la siguiente casa con una torreta apostada en el techo y otra carga de arpones. Justo a tiempo para ver como Karamatsu corría directamente hacia donde estaba Ichimatsu sujeto con los grilletes benditos a la mesa.

Ya Karamatsu se encontraba a pocos metros de alcanzar a Ichimatsu cuando Van Helsing tiró del gatillo del cañón y PAFF!

El arpón salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; el hombre lobo bajo la guardia en sus ansias por rescatar a su compañero. El arpón giro con un brillo casi elegante antes de hundirse en el hombro derecho del hombre lobo, desgarrandolo en un ronco grito de dolor.

* * *

Changos, debí terminar este fic hace mucho.

Supuestamente era un capítulo más y terminaba pero como pueden ver esto va para largo y emocionante.

Los reviews los contestaré el siguiente capítulo u


End file.
